shinmaifukeikirukosanfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiruko Otonashi
Kiruko Otonashi (音無キルコ, Otonashi Kiruko) is one the main protagonists of Shinmai Fukei Kiruko-san. A former mercenary, she now resides in the rural town of Nagashima and is a member of the local police force who operate out of the Nagashima Substation. She is currently partnered up with Haruki Anjō who acts as her senior officer. Appearance Kiruko is an average sized, young woman who is distinct for possessing bright green hair and orange eyes.Shinmai Fukei Kiruko-san manga; Chapter 1, page 2 Considered as attractive by several others, she is also constantly noted for her large bust size, as while she herself makes no comment on them, fellow colleagues such as Haruki and Kanjūrō often bring it up in conversation.Shinmai Fukei Kiruko-san manga; Chapter 1, page 21 So far Kiruko has been seen wearing only her police uniform when out in public, which consists of a short-sleeved, light blue collared shirt with a black tie, and a similarly black knee-length skirt with leggings underneath. What sets Kiruko aside from the other police officers however is her habit of carrying her large, twin tonfa-blades around despite caution not to, and uniquely styled eye patch. Shinmai Fukei Kiruko-san manga; Chapter 1, page 2 Personality On the surface, Kiruko is an easily excited, enthusiastic young woman. Eager to please her colleagues and do a good job, she however has the unfortunate habit of getting carried away and causing more harm then good.Shinmai Fukei Kiruko-san manga; Chapter 2, page 22 Due to her military upbringing, Kiruko sometimes struggles to see things from a regular citizen's point of view and often presents combat strategies to help solve mundane problems, such as proposing to use grenades to clear a road before crossing. Shinmai Fukei Kiruko-san manga; Chapter 3, page 10 When the time calls for it though, her personality will undergo a severe change where her good-natured and enthusiastic self is replaced with a more dark and violent persona. When in this state Kiruko seems to forget her role as a police officer and attacks criminals without mercy, often ignoring Haruki's pleas or pretending to have heard differently. Kiruko is aware of this personality shift and usually apologises afterwards, claiming it's just a reflex she developed after being through so much fighting. Shinmai Fukei Kiruko-san manga; Chapter 1, page 17 History As implied by Bullet's memories, since she was a child Kiruko had been raised on the battlefield.Shinmai Fukei Kiruko-san manga; Chapter 5, page 2 During this time, she became a powerful mercenary who fought in many battles alongside Bullet who acted as her mentor.Shinmai Fukei Kiruko-san manga; Chapter 1, page 20 However, one day she suddenly turned away from it all and instead chose to pursue a career as a policewoman before finding herself transferred to the Nagashima Substation due to being too dangerous for anyone else to handle.Shinmai Fukei Kiruko-san manga; Chapter 5, page 7 Plot The New Rookie Unexpected Visitors Weapons & Equipment Tonfa Blades (トンファ ブレードズ, Tonfa Burēdozu) As Kiruko's weapon of choice, she has been shown to be extremely skilled in using them to lethal effect. Whenever trouble seems to be brewing, she will often draw them in order to prepare herself, even if the situation at hand doesn't call for a physical response. Shinmai Fukei Kiruko-san manga; Chapter 1, page 15 The blades have been shown to be incredibly sharp, as Kiruko has used them to cut through materials as thick as concrete walls or even to cleanly bisect vehicles.Shinmai Fukei Kiruko-san manga; Chapter 1, page 33 On the rare occasion she has been allowed to fight without restraint, Kiruko has demonstrated the ability to cause large-scale destruction with her weapons, as her physical strength allows the wake of her slashes to carry far enough to decimate an entire street, while still retaining the accuracy and restraint to leave her prey unharmed.Shinmai Fukei Kiruko-san manga; Chapter 1, page 47 Stun Grenades Other than her tonfa-blades, Kiruko has shown enthusiasm for using stun grenades, often providing them as an alternative solution for problems that arise, no matter how mundane.Shinmai Fukei Kiruko-san manga; Chapter 3, page 10 Powers & Abilities Physical Conditioning Contrary to her colleagues and the criminals she has fought, Kiruko has proven herself to be a powerful physical fighter. Despite her fighting style relying on her tonfa-blades, Kiruko has also been shown to be reasonably skilled in hand-to-hand combat as well as possessing a large degree of strength and speed.Shinmai Fukei Kiruko-san manga; Chapter 1, page 40 Due to her years as a mercenary, Kiruko is also very experienced in combat and is often capable of outpacing the few criminals who have tried to fight back, mistaking Yamamoto's feeble attempts to attack her as simply holding back despite the latter admitting he was actually fighting for his life.Shinmai Fukei Kiruko-san manga; Chapter 1, page 18 The peak of her physical capabilities were originally seen during her first proper assignment, where Haruki allowed her to stop holding back in order to catch up with an escaping criminal. During this incident, Kiruko was shown to possess enough speed in order to catch up with a motorised scooter, while the strength of her steps were enough to break the asphalt beneath her.Shinmai Fukei Kiruko-san manga; Chapter 1, page 40 She then further demonstrated her potential by attacking the thief with her tonfa-blades, using her strength to cause her attack to fly and decimate the street in front of them.Shinmai Fukei Kiruko-san manga; Chapter 1, page 47 Even when holding back, Kiruko has proven to possess far above average strength, as seen from her casually lifting a car in order to help a nearby citizen park, or sending thirty grown men to the hospital and receiving no injuries in return.Shinmai Fukei Kiruko-san manga; Chapter 4, page 5''Shinmai Fukei Kiruko-san'' manga; Chapter 1, page 6 Kiruko also possesses above-average durability, as she has been shown being stabbed in the arm only to have the knife break, and shot point-blank with a rocket launcher only to emerge completely unharmed afterwards, failing to acknowledge the danger of such acts to herself.Shinmai Fukei Kiruko-san manga; Chapter 2, page 17''Shinmai Fukei Kiruko-san'' manga; Chapter 2, page 19 Weapons Specialist Due to her years of combat training and experience, Kiruko has shown to be proficient with a myriad of weapons, ranging from her tonfa-blades to explosives. Even though she tends to use her tonfa-blades almost exclusively, Kiruko has proven to keep grenades on-hand and has suggested several times to use them to solve several problems. Trivia References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Police Officer Category:Nagashima Substation Category:Ex-Mercenary